hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Beth Clement
}} Beth Clement was the daughter of Mary Clement and Noel Ashworth, the half-sister and boyfriend of Rhys Ashworth and the ex-fiancée of Gilly Roach. Biography Relationship with Rhys Beth and Rhys met when he accidentally knocked her off her bike whilst driving, both on their way to purchase tickets to a concert. Rhys purchased the last two tickets for himself and his friend, Gilly, but Rhys gave her Gilly's ticket. The pair exchanged numbers and began dating. However, Beth began avoiding Rhys after the death of her father. Shock Discovery Rhys was later informed that his biological father, Noel Ashworth, had died. At his funeral, Rhys was introduced to his half-sister - Beth! Rhys believed that Beth had known all along and told her that he never wanted to see her again, but Beth soon began school at Hollyoaks Community College, despite applying to be transferred. Beth ended up befriending Zoe Carpenter and Kris Fisher. Relationship with Gilly & Incestuous Affair Beth and Rhys began resolving their differences after Beth moved in with the Ashworth family. The family threw her a birthday party to get her settled in, and Beth ended up befriending her cousin and Rhys's half-sister, Hannah Ashworth. Beth also fell for Gilly and they went on a double date with Hannah and Danny Valentine. Beth and Gilly shared a kiss, witnessed by a jealous Rhys. Eventually Beth gave into her feelings for Rhys and the pair began an affair, although the next day they tried to forget about it. Gilly surprised Beth with a trip to Thailand, but before the pair left, Beth and Rhys declared their love for each other, fully aware of the potential consequences. Engagement & Affair Revelation After Beth & Gilly return from Thailand, Gilly informed Rhys that he was intending to propose to Beth. Beth was surprised to learn that Rhys was dating Mercedes McQueen. Rhys, in turn, warned Beth, who accepted Rhys's engagement, but still continued her affair with Rhys. Rhys and Beth eventually decided to run away together, but Rhys ended up backing out due to his family. Beth became jealous of Rhys and Mercedes and told him of her feelings. The pair shared a kiss, unaware that Mercedes's sister, Michaela McQueen witnessed their kiss. They tried to convince Michaela that she was seeing things, and Gilly refused to believe her due to her drug habit. Gilly later returned home to find Rhys and Beth in bed together, and Gilly attacked Rhys before informing the Ashworths of their affair. Death Beth and Rhys were thrown out of home and moved into student accommodation. The pair were arrested and charged, and a court date was set. Rhys and Beth decided to go on the run together in April 2008, with Gilly giving them the keys to his camper-van for them to leave the village. Rhys unknowingly ended up driving onto the wrong side of the road and was involved in a head-on collision with a lorry. Beth was killed in the accident whilst Rhys was hospitalised. See also *List of appearances *Ashworth family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2007 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:1988 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Students Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Ashworth family Category:Clement family Category:Past characters